


Nothing But A Story

by RoseNox98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tooth Really hates her Job. This was one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Story

Sometimes, Tooth had to admit, she really hated her job.

Being the Guardian of Memories had two, very different, sides.

On one hand, she restored memories of the important things. When the little girl fell down and cried, feeling all alone, Tooth reminded her of her strength, helping her get back up and carry one. And when that young man got his heart broken for the first time, asking questions of why and what did I do wrong, she was there, armed with the time he caught a snowflake on his tongue or when he met his best friend for the first time.

 

Then there was the other side. Some things, she had learned early on, are best left forgotten. Or, more acutely, made to be forgotten.

She kept that though in mind as she hovered over the Island of Berk, kaleidoscope wings buzzing.

There was a boy here, Hiccup Haddock, that needed to forget something; Or rather, someone.

He was the son of the Chief, heir to the Chiefdom over the Tribe, his destiny already set.

But he had gotten mixed up with an Immortal and feelings that were never meant to be felt between the two were making themselves known and being acted upon.

As such, one of two things could happen if she let things carry on as they were.

The boy would grow up, age, and die; all the while being in love with someone he had no future with.

Or Manny would take pity on the couple and change the boy into a Spirit, leaving the poor little Tribe without an heir.

Both options were unsatisfactory to fate. The boy was supposed to marry and have children, not grow old with someone who couldn’t do the same.

So, she was here to make him forget.

The cold North wind reminded her of who she was looking for, amethyst eyes scanning the woods.

It was the laugh that lead her to them, the little Viking leaning back against the Winter Spirits chest as the Immortal played with his fingers, kissing each one tenderly.

She stopped on the edge of the clearing, feeling the stab of guilt in her stomached.

She hated making people forget, especially when it was something as pure as the love these two clearly shared.

Still, she cleared her throat, catching the Spirit’s attention. 

The bluest eyes she’d ever seen looked at her from behind silvery white bangs and she beckoned him over.

He excused himself from the Viking, the teenager either too old to see her or simply unaware of her existence, and came to her, eyes sparkling.

She returned the gaze back with a hint of sadness and asked him to follow her, the two flying up out of earshot.

She explained why she was there, laying out her reasons and trying not to let the way the laughter in his eyes died a little more with each word until he was left with a hollow look get to her. She could cry about the injustice of it all later. MiM knows he would.

She granted him one last night with the boy, to say goodbye, and told him that by morning he would be nothing but a story to Hiccup Haddock.

~~~~****~~~~

Jack flew back down to Hiccup, the fairy, the Guardian, taking her leave with a sympathetic smile.

Green eyes lit up and Jack kissed freckled cheeks, trying to memorize the way his skin was warmer than his and smooth against his lips.

Every touch made was done so with the utmost love and care, pale hands worshiping tanned skin as cloaks and vests were removed, soon followed by shirts and pants.

And in the midst of pants and moans for more, please more Jack realized just how far gone he really was, realized just how much he truly loved the Dragon Riding Viking below him.

Kisses were given without a second though, deep and lingering, the two only pulling away when breathing became a necessity for the mortal, Jack’s own useless lunges mimicking the action.

And when the tears fell from blue eyes, the kisses turning sad, Hiccup cried as well, not knowing what was wrong but hoping things would be alright.

They dressed each other when they were done, hands caressing at every opportunity, and Jack couldn’t help but lean in and nip at the boy’s nose.

Only when Hiccup was asleep, snuggled up warm in his bed under the ever-watchful eyes of the Night Fury did Jack move to make his leave.

He pressed one last kiss to Hiccup’s lips, careful not to wake him, and moved to the window.

The great black Dragon lifted its head, a low, sad sound emanating from his throat.

Jack just shook his head and grabbed his staff from where he had placed it by the window, calling softly for the Wind to take him away.

~~~~*****~~~~

The next day Hiccup woke up sore and not knowing why, eyes feeling tight with dried tears he didn’t remember crying.

When he stepped outside into the snow, the sight didn’t bring warmth to his chest.

When the Northern Wind blow, carrying the promise of more snow, green eyes didn’t scan the sky for the one who shepherded it around like they had countless times, instead remaining stuck to the ground as not to trip over his mismatched feet.

And Jack, perched up on the roof of the Mead Hall, tattered brown cloak tucked tightly around him to stave off a cold he couldn’t escape, went completely unseen for the first time on the Island of Berk.

And so did the half frozen tears he cried.


End file.
